


Spell

by Kurisuta



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Magic, Magic-Users, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Priestesses, Shuvani, gypsies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27439819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurisuta/pseuds/Kurisuta
Summary: Ava is recruited by the Avengers. They send Captain America to recruit her. She is appalled at first, but upon catching a glance at Steve's soul, her resolve wavers. So she agrees to listen to him, in exchange for a date!
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Shadows

Steve approached the gypsy tent. It was just as Fury had described. Just as he had said.

The woman, Ava Nicolae, the Shuvani, sat there arranging cards.

“Got a reading for me?” Steve asked.

“I don’t have any reading for agents of SHIELD.” Ava snapped.

“Now now,” Steve said. “I’m not a member.”

“Please,” Ava snapped. “I know Captain America when I see him.”

Xxx

I wasn’t about to be pulled into their little Avengers circus.

But this man, his soul was so pure and righteous; it made me curious.

“You’re hesitating.” Steve said. “Will you see me after all?”

“What do you want?” I snapped back. “Stop mocking me with that holy glow.”

He looked confused but pressed on. “We need you. Please reconsider.”

I smirked and tilted my head. “I’ll think about it. If you go out with me.”

“What?!”


	2. Date

Steve picked up Ava at the carnival and took her on a walk.

“You really wanna walk in the carnival?” Ava asked.

“It’s where we met.” Steve said. “Good memories.”

He handed her some cotton candy and she ate thoughtfully.

“What was that about a holy glow earlier?” Steve asked.

“It’s your aura.” Ava explained. “So righteous.”

Steve laughed a little. “That makes sense. It’s a Captain America thing.”

Ava kissed him. “Ferris Wheel.”

Xxx

As we climbed into the sky, I tried not to be blinded by Steve’s massive pure aura.

I dialed down my powers so I wouldn’t be overwhelmed.

He pointed out landmarks to me and I giggled. He was like a little boy, so happy on his first date.

I grasped his hand in mine and held him close.

His aura warmed my own.

I wanted to be better, stronger. Worthy of him.


	3. Training

Steve lunged at me, and I skittered back, dodging.

“You’re coming on too strong!” I cried

“You don’t want it enough!” He growled back.

I lunged back at him, magic flickering in my fingers, and smacked his chest. The shock knocked him to the floor.

Xxx

Steve was surprised at her power. The power of Gypsy magic.

“That’s good! Channel that!” He said, groaning and getting up.

She grabbed his shield and he was thrown through the air, sparking with magic.

“Oh...ok...that’s enough.” Ava walked over and took his hand, helping him up.

Ava kissed him. “You make me strong.”


	4. Avengers

Steve fought against me again. “It’s time.”

I smiled. “I’ve finally made it?”

Magic sparkled in my fingertips.

“Have I made you strong enough yet?” Steve smiled.

I destroyed the target and smiled back. “Yes.”

Xxx

Ava was finally becoming an Avenger.

After the ceremony Steve pulled her into his arms.

The two of them kissed.

She was finally ready.

Steve pulled her closer.

He was finally happy.


End file.
